The Letter L
by Elven Cherry Blossom
Summary: Chloe dwells on some of the people in Clark's life.


_The Letter L_

Summary: Chloe dwells on some of the people in Clark's life.

L. The twelfth letter of the English alphabet. It is also a very important letter. Especially in his life.

I can name several people in his life with the initials "LL".

The first would be the town beauty:

Lana Lang.

Raven hair and dark doe eyes. The sweet, perfect girl next door. She can be cute, stunning, and sexy. What most boys ignore is that she can also be annoying and caught up with herself. However, he has always worshiped her. She fakes a smile for him and he melts and trips. No matter, they'll keep exchanging love lorn looks. Even if they lost touch, she'll always be in his mind.

The crush and almost girlfriend.

Second would be the dark billionaire:

Lex Luthor.

Far from simply being a spoiled brat, Lex can fend for himself. A mind for business, good with strategies, and a sharp wit. Always ready to help a friend. (Well, if it's convenient for him.) There's a darkness growing though. He trusts Lex too much. No matter, there's still something. A friendship.

Third would be a manipulative businessman:

Lionel Luthor.

Besides all the "meteor freaks", Lionel is his first nemesis. The head of the Luthor clan has no trouble with getting on anyone's bad side. Mr. Kent loathes him and Lionel's affection toward Mrs. Kent only made it worse. He (along with Lex) were both fascinated by Clark. Lionel was low enough to make me try to sneak information about Clark. This isn't a friendly relationship, but it seems that an understanding might be about to be reached.

Another Luthor offspring:

Lucas Luthor.

Their paths only crossed for a second, but they crossed. While trying to take Clark down, Clark saves him. Only Clark could save someone who could turn into an enemy.

My own family:

Lois Lane...

Along with Lana and Lex, Lois is probably going to be the most important name with "LL" initials in Clark's mind. I'm not bitter, just sad. Although she doesn't like to write much (and Clark doesn't do it much), I can see them being reporters. Clark has the ability to be around all these events newspapers kill for the story of. They deny it, but I can see what will come. The way they talk to each other says it all. Lois is honest and will tell Clark the truth (unlike I'm usually afraid to do and Lana hints at) and will not let him shrug her off. They haven't known each other for long, but the bond forming is already stronger than the one I have with him. They'll be together and stay together.

...Lucy Lane.

Lucy was only in Smallville for a little while, but with Lois in his life Clark's likely to see more of her. I think she showed him that he can't trust everyone, even a supposedly sweet girl like Lucy.

I don't know why the "LL"s of the world are so special in his life, but they are. They'll have a place in his memory. Lana as the crush (the position I wanted), Lex as the best friend (he replaced Pete), Lionel as the first human nemesis, Lucas as his second Luthor nemesis, Lois will be his love, and Lucy will be his sister-in-law. I doubt he'll remember me. What place do I have?

Years ago, I thought I had a place. I'm not so sure anymore. High school's over and I plan on going to Metropolis. For now, his eyes are still on Lana. I don't know all the details, but I know several of the end results. We've come together and now we're coming undone. There's so much for Clark Kent and it doesn't seem like there's any room for Chloe Sullivan in his life.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

An attractive blond woman walked inside her kitchen and put down the newspaper. The front page news stories always made her mind go down memory lane when she wasn't on the clock. How things had changed.

Clark Kent was a reporter (and Superman) and had been married to equally successful reporter Lois Lane for two years.

Lex Luthor had merged Lex Corp and Luthor Corp into one large corporation which he was the leader of. Lionel Luthor had snuck away from the press after he handed over the reigns to his eldest son. Lucas Luthor was next-in-line, always mentioned in the gossip columns and occasionally the business section. He was the same wild Luthor and was currently dating Lucy Lane.

Lana Lang was now Lana Ross. A couple that the blond wouldn't have imagined happening. Pete Ross was vice president of the new Luthor Corp and Lana had (with help from Lex) started a coffee shop in Metropolis. (Martha Kent ran the Talon in Smallville.) She was also a homemaker.

Everyone was all in once city, but they had their own lives. She could now say that she did as well.

She could feel him put his hands on her shoulders and smiled looking up at him.

""What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Just how things have changed. I'm happy you were there to help me through it when it started."

His gorgeous emerald eyes smiled at her. "Change is inevitable and it always helps to have someone there."

"Yeah," she said, twirling the ring on her second smallest finger of her left hand. "You were the best change that happened to me. I'm so happy to be Mrs. Minamino."

Light green met forest green and the couple shared a kiss.

The newspaper lay forgotten with one bold sentence in the center of the front page:

**LEX LUTHOR FOR PRESIDENT!**

Much below it was another title:

_Following In Father's Footsteps? Lex Luthor Is Corruption?_

You never know what can happen...


End file.
